Fan Letters
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musican and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance? Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Chapter One: Updates

**Remember**: Oh please people. XD If I owned Digimon, don't you think most of the stuff that would happen in my little sick mind WOULD happen on the show? XD;;; OF COURSE NOT! -shot- And just so you know, you don't **have** to read this XD;; And I'm sure you can guess which screenname belongs to whom! XD; 

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: Lily-chan 

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance 

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity. -nukes teh pervy people- 

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musican and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance? 

It had been weeks since he and Yamato had even TALKED on the phone. Yamato's massive popularity about finally coming clean regarding his   
sexuality had pretty much driven away his friends and family with the extra fandom. Taichi, who had also realized his sexuality earlier, wanted to go out, but they couldn't. Yamato was always on his cell phone, being tracked down by fanboys and girls, or just plain busy with rehearsals and concerts. 

"Meh...I'll never go out with Yama..." pouted Taichi as he talked about Yamato as usual to Izzy on the internet. He got bored and started to look up stuff the fangirls/boys had made up in their little fansites with impressive graphics and fanfictions/art. "I wonder what's the fanfic of the day." He muttered to himself as he typed in the so-called "official" Yamato Ishida Fansite that was definitely renowned among the fandom. The website, itself, was much more glamorous than it should be. The graphic layout took almost 15 minutes to download, including the extra things such as the tiny images produced on the tagboard; it also had to download the annoying English to Japanese translation software. "Gah. Why must these damn fangirls have these extravagant websites!?" he fumed to himself as he read the updates in the fancy forum the webmistress had set up. But this particular update caught his eye: 

"20.07.2004 Wow! It's been a year since the 'Squee Yama-Kun!' shrine has been up! (Thus a new layout! ) ; Anyway, new affiliates, and some hostees! Yep. That's about it. You can visit them here! And I've gotten some new information about our beloved! It seems that he's interested in someone...but of course we all know that it's not us girls. So, fanboys! Who knows? It might be you! All I can say is....visit his Interests and read it from there! ALSO! You can **MAIL HIM A LETTER**! =O! That's right! Click here for more info!" 

"Hmm...maybe this could be the only way to get his attention!" Taichi thought to himself as he moved the mouse and clicked on the link. And on there was big flashy sign saying "OMG SEND FANMAIL TO YAMATO!" with lists of things that were not **allowed** to be sent. Such as pubic hair, hair, undergarments, and especially nude photos. Taichi found this amusing somehow as he had sent some once to a JRocker. Then he also saw another flashy sign: 

"WIN A DATE WITH YAMATO!  
After the interview with his manager (It can be found here), I've kindly asked her if it's alright with her, if Yama-kun could have a contest (Boys Only!) that if **someone writes an essay saying how _and_ why they want to go out with him on his birthday**! All I could say is to you hoping fanboys out there is good luck and have fun when you're out! And don't forget to e-mail me with the details!"

Taichi's jaw dropped as he read it. He just **had** to tell Izzy about this! 

SoccerBUM123: omg izzy! guess wat i found!  
ProdigiousIzz: sigh For the last time, Tai. TYPE RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!  
SoccerBUM123: Oh, I forgot. I'm talking to the geek .  
ProdigiousIzz: ee! I resent that remark. Anyway, what did you find?  
SoccerBUM123: I found a way to talk hang out with Yama!! :DDD  
ProdigiousIzz: Oh? Elaborate.  
SoccerBUM123: According to the "official" website, they're having a contest!  
ProdigiousIzz: And...?  
SoccerBUM123: It involves a date   
ProdigiousIzz: o.O; Wha?  
SoccerBUM123: Yes! You heard me right X3  
ProdigiousIzz: What's the catch? It's not much of a contest if it's just to DATE him...  
SoccerBUM123: Well..I have to write an essay ;.;  
ProdigiousIzz: And you want my help? rolls eyes  
SoccerBUM123: You will!? :DDD THANKS IZZY!!  
ProdigiousIzz: x.x; Not a problem... 

And with that Taichi started to write his essay... 

**Author's Notes**: 

Whee! I finished something for once e.e;; Anyways. I hope you like it XD; Don't worry. Most likely I'll post a next chapter when I feel like it .; Although that's not really uplifting eh? .; I can't help it. I'm trying to beat down this writer's block. And, thanks to Henka for the betaing. I love you 3 XD


	2. Chapter Two: The Essay Pt 1

**Remember**: I don't pwn Digimon ;-; That's all there is to it, y0. Oh yes! There's going to be hintings of TaichixKoushiro :D But of course not our main couple! -nods- And I pwn Nikki. I love that name so much :3 And yes, it will change POVs. Cause I can. Simple as that. Much love to Henka! 3! OH yeah I didn't mention it before but Henka thought of Izzy's screen name ; So that's her originality in it! 

**Note**: Yes, they are older then the tv series. :3 

**Fan Lettes**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: Lily-chan  
**Chapter 2**  
The Essay...Pt. 1 

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance 

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes teh pervy people- 

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musican and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance? 

"Eee! Only two weeks until the deadline! And I've barely gotten started!" Taichi whined as he threw his English grammar book to his feet. "I hate this! I wanna work on my essay!" "Taichi! We have to study for our finals!" Izzy said as he picked it up. "I swear, you're so annoying when it comes to Yamato.." With not only anger, but a bit of jealousy in his tone. Taichi looked at him through squinty eyes. "Why can't finals be **after** the deadline?" Taichi continued to whine. "Because! Then you'll be whining on whether you win or lost." Koushiro said with, more annoyance. 

"Izzy, you seem tense." Taichi blinkied at his red-headed friend. "Is there anything bothering you? Like a...a **girl** problem?" Taichi asked as he waggled his eyebrows, trying to get something out of his friend. Koushiro looked even more pissed. "Shut up, Tai. You know that the girls think I'm creepy.." "**JUST** because they found those files on **your** laptop doesn't mean anything!" "Then why in the hell did you download **THOSE** files of Yamato on it...AND SAVED IT?" Izzy started to fume. "Errr...they shouldn't have wanted to know what you were looking at! It was none of their damn business anyway!" Taichi said as he sat back, arms and legs crossed. Izzy sighed. "Let's just get this done. We need to get ready for that English final!" as he slapped Tai with the packet and tossed it on the table. 

---- 

The weekend went by, and the two hasn't even started on the essay. It was Monday morning and the two saw the usual fangirls surrounding the blonde singer. 

"Whee! Yamato You're so sexy!" they wailed. Yamato sweatdropped at her. "Um...thanks?" he said nervously. "OHH EMM GEE! He said THANKS to **ME**!" she yelled to the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly. "Ack..I swear, Nikki should've established at least a **cheap** tutor!" Yamato groaned inwardly. He hated to be in school. Everyone kept confessing their love to him. Everyone wants to know his personal life. His interests and what's his pet peeves. If only Nikki didn't agree to that stupid girl and her stupid plans . . . He tried to move out of the crowd, but people kept trying to touch him, grab if not grope him. The crowd followed him everywhere he went. Even as far as the bathroom. 

The teachers usually had to keep them away from him by Saturday sac, but on days where Yamato changes his hairdo, just the slightest, they have to add Sunday Sac just to keep them from not drooling. 

---- 

Finally everyone was relaxed and "ready" to take the finals. Some people were idly chatting, gossiping or frantically doing last minute studying. Yamato was trying to balence his pencil on his nose. He's always prepared for big tests and therefore have a lot of self-confidence in himself. He would study before and after rehersals; and on tour. He searched the room, laughing to himself at those who didn't study. Then he moved his sapphire eyes near the back. 

Now, since he came out clean about his sexuality, Yamato wanted to spend time with Taichi and well..become an item with him basically. But he wasn't so sure that Taichi was interested in him. He knew Tai was gay since they were 14 years old, but Yamato never got the balls to ask him out after he himself came clean. Yamato stared at the brunette talking to Izzy and watching them laugh and the like. He got slightly jealous of Izzy, getting to spend time with Taichi like that. He used to be Taichi's err..main squeeze. He crumpled a piece of paper that had his notes for his band. He found himself growling softly at the sight of someone else being close to Tai. 

JUST because he was so busy with his band doesn't mean Taichi should stop trying to at least contact him! He knew the green-eyed monster posessed him; he let him in! "Hmph. I don't care about Tai." he lied to himself. "Hmm...maybe that contest wasn't a bad idea after all..." as the the bell rang and the students went back to their assinged seats. 

---- 

Taichi could barely concentrate on his test. For once, he has a lot of things on his on mind, other then soccar and Yamato. Wait, that was a lie. He was thinking about that essay contest that related to Yamato. He had barely finished 5 out of the 11 pages of the test and both of the breaks had already gone by. "NO. I will not let some stupid test pull me down!" Taichi said with a very weird look on his face. "Taichi, do you need to go to the bathroom?" asked the teacher with her hands on her hips. The other kids in the room started to giggle and or laugh. "Ahh, hahaha! No I don't, ma'am!" he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The woman squinted her eyes at him and then hushed the class down. "Alright, alright class. Settle down. Go finish your test." she said as she went back to sit down, finishing off the hot new English novel she had just recieved in the mail. 

Taichi felt **so** embarrassed. This is one of the rarites that he gets out of this class; seeing Yamato in class. But Taichi couldn't pass notes. For some reason, no matter what the teacher's doing, she knows whenever he's passing notes to Yamato, specifically -- other times, she never catches him. "Taichi, no passing love notes during class!" she would say. Taichi sighed as he imagined the horrors of embarrasment because she actally read them outloud. In **both** languages. "I MUST finish this test...FOR YAMA-KUN!" he said boldly and proudly. In his mind of course. 

---- 

The period was finally over, and thanks to Tai's determination, he finished it on time. Okay, just barely, but he did finish it. He sighed and leaned on Izzy, as if he was going to carry him home. "Izzeh, I wanna sleep now. Is school over?" he muttered on Izzy's uniform, not knowing that drool was coming out his mouth. Izzy sweatdropped. "Tai, you idiot. It's only the first period of the day!" Izzy said as he tried to push Taichi off his shoulder. However, Taichi was stubborn and feigned snoring. "TAI!" Izzy pushed him off his shoulder, apparently so hard that Taichi landed on his butt. "Huh? What's your problem, Koushiro!?" Taichi said, in slight pain, anger and worried. "I gotta get to class!" Koushiro yelled as he ran off, hiding his face. 

Taichi sweatdropped and blinked as he picked himself up. "Geez, Izzy must be PMSing." as he wiped the dirt off his green uniform. He looked up after picking up his dark brown vinyl bag to see Yamato, walking down the hallway. His blonde hair was a bit messey, his uniform looked messey as well. Taichi was as happy as a fanboy and started to wave, using his whole arm. "Hiiii Yama-Chan!" Yamato acted like he didn't notice Taichi. Taichi blinked, then ran up to him. "Yama-Chan, why do you look messeh?" he said, pointing it out his hair and unifrom. Yamato ignored him, and walked passed by him. "Yama-Chan! What's wrong? Too much hot groupie sex?" he waggled his eyerbrows as soon as he came close to him. 

Yamato kept walking by him. "Yama-Chan! Why are you ignoring me?" he pouted. This stopped Yamato and he turned to Taichi. "Don't you have **Izzy** to bother?" he said, angerily. Taichi blinked and tilted his head sideways. "He already went to class!" he said informatly. The hallway they were in was realtivly empty, it was almost time for the bell to ring. Yamato gave him a snide look and said "Like I said, don't you have to bother him?" Then walked off after he made a left-handed turn. 

Taichi took a few seconds, blinking. "Oooh!" he whined as he sit himself on the ground. "Why is everyone PMSing now? Right when I got to talk to him!" he muttered to himself, close to sobbing. Then. The bell rang. "Oh CRAP. I'm late..." he said, slowly picking himself up. 

------------ 

**A/N**: Mmmm...3x Sorry that it took long. Sorry it's sucky and short. I decided to end there, a cliffy. I needed something to work with!


	3. Chapter Three: Me? Jealous?

**Remember: **I don't own anything but the plot. Kay? Oh yeah, beware of foul language and the usual stuff. Bwahaha, yes, I decided to finally update this piece of jizz. ..; I'm sorry for the long wait. No! Really I am! XD; Oh yeah, I own Nikki. 3

**Note: **Yes, they are older then the TV series. :3

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: LilyChan  
**Chapter 3**  
Me? Jealous?

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes the pervy people-

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musician and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance?

Taichi was dragging his feet to the tardy station where his gym teacher was. She had dark hair with some of it dangling from both sides of her head. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair. Her clothing was that of a black sweater (why, nobody will never know) with khaki pants. She was smiling as she handed another student in front of Taichi a piece of paper indicating that she was late. Soon Taichi was next and she was asking his name sweetly. "You know my name, Miss Nyamo." Tai said very tiredly. She sighed. "Tai, you know it's required by the district I ask." "But you know who I am." Miss Nyamo didn't feel like arguing with him since she knew he was tired. She sighed again as she wrote the pass. "Why are you late this time Taichi?" she asked, trying to start up conversation (and to prevent Tai from falling on the floor sleeping). Taichi looked at her through squinted eyes. "Hmmm….sleeping on the ground…" he muttered.

Miss Nyamo smiled and laughed nervously as a sweat drop appeared in the back of her head. "As usual, Tai?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. Taichi's expression didn't change. "Eh, anyway! Here's your pass. Try not be late again, Tai." Miss Nyamo said as she handed the already torn pass. Tai nodded and proceeded to class. Miss Nyamo looked to see if there were any more students coming, but since there wasn't, she decided to proceed to class herself. "Thank goodness for early outs." She sighed to herself.

----

Yamato laid his head on his desk, fuming on how much of an idiot Tai was to toy with his emotions. "Damn him for being so damn cute." He muttered as he had doodled earlier a picture of him on his notebook with hearts and cursing. There was a loud sound coming from the door area. The class looked and there was an extremely tired Taichi. As soon Taichi came in to surprise the class, the class went back to their gossip, talks, or whatever they were doing. Yamato glanced at the tired brunette and closed his eyes before thoughts of jealousy entered his mind again. "_Come on, Ishida! Don't get jealous._" as he kept drawing little hearts on the doodle. Tai walked over to his seat and put his head down. "Matt?" he asked with muffled speech. "Mhere's thu teechur?" Matt looked up and gave his friend (and crush) a confusing look. "Huh?" Tai growled a little bit and lifted his head to where he can understand him. "Where's the teacher?" he asked.

Yamato felt stupid. "Oh, I don't know. He's probably ditching us again." as he lifted his arms around his head, trying to act casual. Taichi looked at Matt with awe. He wondered how such a creature like him can stay so calm all the time. Tai cleared his throat as he started to wonder what caused Matt to change his attitude from earlier. "H-hey Matt?" he started out nervously. He wasn't sure if Matt was still a bit angry before, but he was going to take a shot anyway. He always does.

Matt looked at him in response. "_Why is that cute dork acting so nervous? Not like he's going to ask me out…right?_" he thought hopefully. There was a bit of awkward silence for at least 5 minutes before Tai continued. "I-I was just wondering what was that all about earlier in the hallways." stuttering in his words. Yamato sighed. He knew it was just too good to be true. "It's nothing Tai. I was just irritable." Tai raised a brow, thus getting a bit of an energy burst. Oh yes, the playful Taichi was back. "Are you sure? It sounded to me that you were jealous." "Jealous? Of what?" "Izzy, of course. I mean, you DID had that tone of voice." He waggled his eyebrows. "_Seriously damn him for being so damn cute._" Matt cursed in his mind as he inwardly blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he lied.

"Oh come on, Matt! You were jealous! You like me! You want to kiss me!" he started to sing. "Shut up, Tai. You're making a scene again." he said, through gritted teeth. "You want to hug me! You wan to squeeze me tight!" as he hugged himself and squeezed himself. The class turned towards the source of the noise as Taichi was basically teasing Yamato. Matt placed an elbow on his desk to place his hand over his face to prevent anyone from seeing his blush. "Dammit, Yagami! You're pissing me off again." Yamato said, in an obvious fake angry tone. "See? He wants to kiss me! He wants to hug me!" Tai continued to tease. Matt's fangirls were shocked and appalled at this..this GUY saying that THEIR Yamato wants to kiss and hug and squeeze him! …Well it was true, right?

----

Meanwhile in another class, poor flushed Koushiro was trying to study. But to no avail for he was thinking of a cute bushy haired brunette. "Damn you Taichi for being so damn cute." he muttered under his breath. He couldn't concentrate for once. Sighing, poor Izzy gave up on studying, on account he saw nothing but Tai's name, and decided to mingle with his other geek friends. "Hey guys!" he said happily as he approached them. They waved their hellos and started to talk. As they were talking about how Einstein's theory on time could be wrong, a young girl and her friends sat in back of Izzy, conveniently, started to gossip about of course the single and taken guys. Izzy made himself comfortable so he can not only talk to his friends but eavesdrop. Maybe something about Yamato that would come in handy….

"Okay, so like, who are the cutest guys EVER?" asked the ringleader. "Like DUH! Yamato! Too bad he's gay. Why are the cute ones gay or taken? It's so not fair!" whined the violet haired one. Koushiro inwardly snorted. "_If you want cute, look at Taichi._" he though bitterly. He really didn't know why not only felt this way towards his friend, but why all the girls liked Yamato. He was nothing special. Oh sure he had the blonde hair, blue eyes, rock star status, AND the typical cool guy attitude. Any guy would be better then Yamato. Like Tai. "_Dammit. I am NOT falling for my best friend! I am **NOT **gay!_" he thought angrily. Maybe it was the heat that was confusing the daylights out of him. Summer was on the way anyway. Yeah, that's what it was. The girls continued with their gossip.

"Okay, so like, what do you girls think of Taichi Yagami?" "I think he's okay. For a soccer player. Too bad he's gay as well. Damn…" "Why are all the good guys gay?" they all wailed. Izzy groaned inwardly. "_Typical females. Perhaps this is why I didn't really care to be interested in them. They gossip way too much. Wait… I AM **NOT **GAY!_"

"Koushiro? Are you okay?" asked one of his friends, obviously very concerned. Izzy realized that he had closed his eyes in frustration of his sexual preference. He decided to think about it after class. Not while he's talking to his friends. "Yes. I'm fine. Just tired." he lied.

----

The day was soon over and Taichi's heart was light. He was humming and skipping on the way home, thinking about the period that he and Yamato spent. Sure he got detention for "gloating" or whatever the teacher's excuse, but that's alright. He was still on Yamato's good term. And not on his hit list anymore. Well for now. He saw his little sister coming home from a different direction she takes whenever she doesn't want to be seen with her brother. He waved to her in a sing-song tone. "Hi Hikari!" he happily said. Hikari looked at him from where she was walking and slightly waved, after making sure none of her friends were present.

She stopped and waited for her brother to catch up with her. "Why are **you **in a good mood?" she smiled mischievously, gathering blackmail material for later. Taichi gave her a face that meant that he was GLOWING. She smiled nervously and hoped that he's not plotting anything. "I talked to Yamato." he said happily. "Um…Tai? Hate to bring you back from Fantasy Land, but you talk to him everyday." she said, knowing what's coming next. She is so happy that she brought her camera. "No! No! He got jealous, even though he won't admit it, and I embarrassed him during class, but but you will never guessed what happened next!" he said as he danced around, with stars, flowers, and sparkles.

Oh yes, how she loved the fact that her camera doesn't need flash and doesn't make any sound whenever she presses the button. "No, I wouldn't. What happened?" "After class, he gave me a peck on the cheek!" as he pointed to where the small kiss was placed. "Isn't that great?" Taichi beamed with joy. "Yes, oh yes. That's really great, Tai." she said, trying to sound she's happy for him. She really is happy for him, but she was just so excited for her pictures. "That's really, really great."

----

Izzy was laying on his bed after his half hour nap from the tough, yet confusing, school day. He turned to the right when he heard the phone ring. "Koushiro! It's for you!" his mother yelled. Izzy slowly got up to grab the phone, knowing it's probably Tai whining about the entry again. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver. "Izzy! Guess what happened? I had the best period EVER!" Somehow this was very amusing to Izzy, but he held most of it in. "What happened?" he laughed as he asked the question.

Taichi didn't catch the laughter it seemed, but he went on with his story. "I asked Matt if he was jealous because he got pissed off at me earlier, but then I embarrassed him in class. I got detention—" "You're happy because you got detention?" "No! Just hear me out! I got detention because I was gloating or goating or whatever, and then…You wouldn't believe what happened after class!" Izzy smiled.

That's Taichi for you, always acting like an estrogen driven school girl. "Just tell me, you cu—monkey." "Izzy, were you just going to call me cute?" "N-no! Just get on with it, you gorilla!" "Fine. He kissed me on the cheek!" Then the phone went dead.

**A/N: **Yes it's LONGER XD I'm going to try to make it at least three pages. Anyway, I hope you like it. :3 I'm teasing again. And hopefully the wait won't be as long. Now to answer your reviews! XD (Those that asked questions)

Um…There's no reviews to answer. ;; Ask me questions you silly people! XD;


	4. Chapter Four: Seriously, I’m NOT Gay!

**Remember: **Everything but the plot, original characters, and Nikki isn't mine. That's Toei's property unless it just so happens to fall into my lap magically one day … Nope nothing. XD

**Note: **Yes, they are older then the TV series. :3

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: LilyChan  
**Chapter 4**  
Seriously, I'm NOT Gay!

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes the pervy people-

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musician and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance?

"Fine. He kissed me on the cheek!" Then the phone went dead. The brunette's voice was echoing in his mind as clearly as it was before his stupid phone went dead. Poor Izzy was now more confused then ever. He didn't know if he should be happy or if he should be insanely jealous. But he wasn't gay, right? His mouth was gaped open in shock and anger. Shock, because his best friend got kissed by the object of his affections, but he was angry that his phone didn't beep him that it needed more batteries or if it needed to be charged. He placed the phone on the bed and started to groan out on anger.

"_Why can't this be simple, like a geometric math problem!_" Izzy thought with annoyance. It was obvious his nap didn't help much. He kept having dreams of Tai and him being together as a couple, growing old, adopting children, and being buried next to each other. Getting more frustrated, he grabbed his nearest pillow, placed it on his face, and screamed as loud as he could. He hated this so much. Why did it have to come now? Why did it even matter? Tai and Matt were going to eventually end up together – just like a fairy tale.

But this isn't a fairy tale. This was real life. Not everyone gets to be with the one they love. Someone will have to make sacrifices. But… he's not gay. No way. There's no possible way. It's impossible to feel any feelings towards your best friend – especially since he's, well, a he! It's not biologically possible! He needs a woman to continue the human race, even though there were about 6.5 billion people in the world – and there's no way in hell he's going to figure out how many Digimon there are. But… the world was overpopulated anyway. If the world keeps going how it is now, soon the world would be **over**populated and that wouldn't be good for anyone. There wasn't enough land on Japan as it is, much less in the world. People would have to end up killing each other for fun!

But Izzy ignored these thoughts. He felt that there are more important issues to think about and those thoughts were for a rainy day. He needs to figure whether he's straight, gay, or at least bi. He pondered. Well, first of all, he's not going to tell his parents if he was indeed gay. They kept telling random strangers that he's going to produce little geniuses one day with a fellow genius girl. In fact, Izzy was surprised at the fact that they didn't have an arranged marriage. Not that he mind, mind you. His father was a hippie during those days, and he still believes in free love, and that Izzy could choose on whether or not he wants to be with someone. And thankfully, his mother agreed with his dad.

And Izzy cursed that right now. He cursed that freedom. He kept making the pillow beat him up when all it did was literally beat the feathers out of the pillow. "Ugh, this is so confusing." he said aloud. The only way to know for sure is to actually kiss a guy. There was no way he's going to watch gay porn. He was still squeamish about watching straight porn! So having sex is out of the question…but he still had to kiss someone. Maybe he would kiss Tai; it won't mean anything to Tai. Nothing ever does.

But it would mean something to Izzy. "_Ugh, why does it HAVE to be Tai? Why can't it be someone more my brain capacity? Like Ken? At least he and I can handle a decent conversation without the word 'Yamato' in it. But then again…Ken has Takeru AND Daisuke…_ What am I **thinking**? I sound like a freaking horn dog!" Izzy groaned as he placed the half empty pillow on his head. "I hate this." he said. He heard a knock on his door. "Koushiro, are you alright?" It was his father. He thanked every single God, including the Digi Gods that it wasn't his mother there to make it worse.

"Come in, father." he said, trying not to sound tired. His father opened the door and stepped in his room. He was wearing his work business suit that clearly comes out of the stereotype books of what a Japanese business man would be wearing. "Hey, son." he smiled. Izzy tried to smile, but he was just so frustrated that he couldn't. "Hey, father." His dad placed his hand on Izzy's red hair and rubbed it, like he was dog. Izzy didn't mind. He appreciated these moments, especially now since he needed it more then ever. "You okay? It looks like that you had a rough nap." his father said as he looked at his only son. Izzy shook his head. "Nope, father. I'm fine." he lied. Izzy's father stared at him. "Izzy, you're a bad liar. You know that?"

Izzy sighed. His father was right. He WAS a bad liar. However, he tried to do what Taichi does whenever he lies straight through his teeth. But he guessed that since Tai's a pro… Izzy's dad got himself comfortable as he tried to see what was bothering his genius son. "Now tell me, Izzy. Straight from the beginning." he said. Izzy bit his lip. There was NO way he's going to openly talk about his problems. No way, no how.

His father glanced at his son's face. "Izzy?" he asked, growing a bit impatient. "Y-yes, father?" "You sure there's nothing wrong?" Izzy sighed and nodded. "There's nothing wrong, Father. I'm just nervous about exams." he said. Well, it was true. Okay, not really true, but it's the best he could think of at the moment. And besides, who wouldn't? The school had been hammering on them about grades and college -- especially since there's a lot more jobs that requires a college degree.

"Izzy, if this is a girl problem, you know you can talk to your mother about it." his father suggested, raising an eyebrow, knowing how bad of a liar Izzy was. Koushiro nodded his head, feeling a bit more calm. "Yes, father. I'll do that." Then they both heard his mother call for his father. He looked like he was caught doing a dirty deed. Koushiro narrowed his eyes at his father. "So that's why you wanted to check up on me..." he said, a bit upset (and relieved in many ways, more then one) at this fact. "Eheheheh...Yeah, can ya blame me though?" his father said as he laughed nervously.

Then his mother, with her violent and wavy hair, entered the scene. She was wearing a blue top with a dark blue skirt that was covered with an apron. She crossed her arms and stood over her husband. "I **thought **I told you to go get the fish." she said very sternly. Izzy sighed as he laid back with his pillow back on his face as his parents had a discussion about the bond between a father and son.

----

Soon it was nighttime and Izzy wasn't able to call Taichi back since. Sure Tai called back, but...he just couldn't talk to him so he made up excuses. He had to think first, which is what he did the best. But this time, it wasn't an extremely hard math problem or trying to make a scienctific discovery. Well. It was a discovery. A discovery on his sexuality. Was he gay? Was he bi? Why did he had such strange feelings for Tai? And...why were they so strong? These thoughts plagued as he drifted off into a deep slumber finally. It was then he decided: He was going to kiss Tai after school the next day.

**A/N: **ZOMG, another update so soon! XD;; I'm on a roll! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter when it's ALL about the Izzy. 8) (Even though it's a bit rushed and a bit short. ;) Now to answer reviews!

**InfynitiStar: **Ooh, Rated M, you say? It's okay, I'm a pervert too. I'll read your fics when I can XD; Bwahaha. You should see the things I cook up about Tai and Matt alone. And, I like the Daisuke, Takeru and Ken threesome as well! Heck yes I'm glad school's out! XD I graduated this year. :3 So it's a huge relief for me. What grade are you going to be in the fall? Aw, at least it's less confusing? Because poor Izzy gotta get over the fact that he is indeed gay! XD I hope you like this chapter and find some comfort. :3

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: **So very and completely sorry! ;; A lot of stuff got in the way, and I couldn't keep up with it so I had to put it aside for a while. Blame school! But summer is now in and I can work on it now. I just hope you still read and review it. :3;; Tee hee.

**Oliversgurl: **Most likely. XD; I don't like leaving people out. And the reason why Hikari's getting blackmail material? You'll just have to find out later. ;)

**Sorceress Shingo: **Can do, Ashleh. :3 I'll try my best.

Anyway, keep asking questions! I like interacting with my reviewers. :3 No, I don't have a life and you guys encourage it! XD I don't need a social life offline! Anyway, hopefully by the time you finish reading this long ass thing, I should be working on number 5! XD


	5. Chapter Five: Kisses for the Cutie!

**Remember: **Nope. It's still not mine. .. Darn it! So for now, I just own the original characters. 3

**Note: **Yes, they are older then the TV series. :3

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: LilyChan  
**Chapter 5**  
Kisses for the Cutie!

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes the pervy people-

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musician and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance?

It was finally the next day as Izzy ate his rather large breakfast. His parents always fed him quite a bit of food after his lecture when he was the heavy eater at the lovely age of 14. He didn't mind. He had a feeling he'd need it for the maybe the most dramatic day of his life. Because he's, well, going to take a huge risk by risking his friendship with Tai. Knowing how truly unpredictable Tai was, Izzy didn't want to surprise him to the point where Tai would be so disgusted that he'd stop being his friend.

But wait. Taichi WAS gay. Why would Tai be disgusted? Izzy stared at his egg that was winking at him, he thought. He decided to stab the yolk. It was mocking him. It spilled into the other egg next to it and it mingled into one yellow blob. Izzy got the connotation for it and blushed a crimson red. "Koushirou, are you okay?" his mother asked as she started to wash the dishes. "Y-yes, mother. I was just ... thinking!" he said. It was true, wasn't it?

He sighed and took some egg with his fork holding it (but just barely) to his mouth. He mentally gagged at the unflavored taste and placed his fork down. "Mother, I'm going to head to school early." he said as he started to get up and grab his school things. "Okay, but remember! Your father and I aren't going to be here tonight!" "_Oh man! That's right!_" Izzy thought as he was heading out the door. "_That's it! I'll bring Taichi over __here...then...we'll...k-k-k-k—g-go through with the plan..._" Izzy thought as he blushed again at the thought of it, completely tuning his mother out as she also said something. Oh well, he'll find out later.

**oooo**

The popular blond was brought back to earth when he heard his manager, Nikki, call his name. "YAMATO! Dammit, get that chord right!" she fumed at the blond. His other band mates looked extremely tired, looking like they haven't slept for days. The brunette before them, however, looked well rested and ready for a busy of, well, whatever managers do! Her hair was in a very professional bun with a couple of chopsticks sticking out of her hair. She was wearing a pair of emo glasses that somehow fits with her outfit. Her outfit was a standard business woman's suit. Yamato and the band mates often wondered why she would wear it around them. Her eyes and skin tone were brown, like Tai's, but somehow, they weren't related. (Yamato and the others were convinced though that she is his missing relative.)

She didn't look Japanese though. She looked either Hispanic or American. Certainly rare – especially since she's a very good manager. She was wearing some lipstick and some blush. Of course she was wearing eye makeup that complimented her looks. (Of course, she was very cheeky about it.) Her voice was pretty high for a 27 year old, but she didn't even look 27 so she likes to fool people.

"Why are you yelling at us? It's only 7 in the morning." yawned the drummer as he glanced at the clock. The woman looked at him with angry eyes. "And do you know why you lost sleep?" she asked, knowing what the answer was. They all shrugged as Yamato placed his guitar to the side and as the other boys placed their complementary instruments. The woman sighed quite angrily. "Because. You're annoying me." as she rubbed her temple. The other guitarist was just strumming, but he looked like he wanted to say a snide remark. The woman noticed this and turned to his direction. "What is it, Sanosuke?" she as she darted him a not so pleased look. "I didn't say anything." he simply said as he yawned. The woman sighed again and checked her watch then at the wooden clipboard (which obviously had lots of papers on it) and the gasped. "Oh my! You're late for class!" she said. "We can just take the day off..." the keyboardist remarked, with a nervous tone behind his voice. "Since you know..we might fall asleep during the lectures or something... and we'll get bad grades and stuff!" The woman sighed yet again and nodded. "You guys can have the day off." as she waved her hand to and fro.

If the boys could, they would've jumped for joy literally. But since they were dead tired (they've stood up for about 3 days straight) from all the rehearsals, they couldn't. This was a total relief since she barely gives them days off (especially when you're one of the top bands in the country) and had time to sleep.

Yamato was extremely tired. He knew he was going to miss exams that day, and thankfully, Tai was in his classes. He got out his folded cell phone which was silver and very expensive ("You can NEVER be too flashy!"), and started to dial Tai's cell phone. In which he bought for Tai on his birthday last year, of course. Although the studio does pay for a lot of the things, Yamato does get some kind of royalties. And he would usually spend it on Taichi. He didn't really realize how much the brunette meant to him, even in that way. Yamato sighed dreamily as he heard the phone on the other end rang.

When he heard a tired Taichi mumble on the other line, Yamato had to sit down because his knees were quite wobbly and he was STILL nervous especially when it comes to Taichi. "H-Hey Tai." he said, trying his hardest not to sound nervous. Thankfully, Taichi was one to never really notice anything different – especially when he just woke up. "Mmm..Yamato?" he said quite drowsily. Yamato knew he was blushing. Dammit, Tai, WHY are you so cute...

"I was just calling to say that I won't be able to come to class today." "Mmmm...why, YamaChan?" "Because...Nikki kept us for 3 days and she finally decided to give us a break. And I was going to use my time to sleep." he said after a big puff of hair of relief. He thanked the many gods for not getting stuck in fangirl central. He certainly didn't feel like running. Especially since he's tired as he is. He felt a nod on the other line. "Not a problem...I'll drop off the stuff..." he said as he went back to sleep. Yamato laughed as he hung up, picturing a Tai all cuddled up in his blankets, drooling on the pillows, but looking as adorable with his big puffy brown hair that Yamato could rub his own head in.

Everyone knows that there wasn't very many things that made Yamato smile. But when he did smile, Taichi just HAD to be involved with it. Of course, that's not to say his other friends made him smile. It's just the fact that Tai was pretty much his first friend. Even after all those fights they had when they were, well to put it bluntly, immature and 11-12. He got up to start walking when he started to yawn a few more times. "_Ugh...Ibetter get to bed..._" Yamato thought groggily.

He felt he had walked MILES when in all actuality he only walked a half mile to his apartment complex. When he finally made it to his apartment and opened his door, he felt like just sleeping on the floor and not caring on whether or not if a burglar came in and took everything in the apartment. However, nothing was as scary as his dad's lectures on how burglars would come in and rape young and handsome (emphasis on handsome of course by yours truly) men like Yamato. It doesn't really work. Yamato knew how to defend himself (plus he had Gabumon whenever the occasion would arise), so in all honesty, there really wasn't anything to be afraid of. Except the mold from the refrigerator, but even that was controlled by Pest and Animal Control. He finally closed the door and made his way into his room even though he had to literally drag his feet. Oh, how he could hear his father's lectures...

His room was a typical teenage boys' room...that was gay of course. But pretty normal nevertheless. It was livable but nothing can beat the legendary room that is occupied by Tai. It wasn't too dirty, and it wasn't too clean. Sure Matt was gay, but he had his dignity! His bed was a twin size and it had his blue blankets covering it with his soft pillow. By his bed was the nightstand with the alarm clock that was flashing 6:30. Matt smiled for the second time that morning. Nikki must've felt sorry them. He shook his head. "_Nikki...whatan idiot._" he said as he hurriedly climbed into bed to dream about his favorite brunette. He also thought about giving Nikki a call after his long nap.

**oooo**

Tai was slowly getting up out of bed ever since his YamaChan called him about him missing exams. How odd. Yamato never did this before. Taichi shrugged it off and decided to ask Izzy later so Izzy can think and he wouldn't have to. He yawned as he stretched his arms out as he walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was close due to another occupant. Getting already irritable, he pounded on the door. "Hikari!" he said. He heard a shower going and groaned. "UGH." he said, letting her know that he was not happy. "Almost done!" Hikari said in a sing songy voice as she slowly took her time, just to piss him off.

Knowing her usual ploy, Taichi just grabbed a towel from the nearby closet and headed for his parents' bathroom. After his shower, he looked at the time, and started to hurry. "MOM! You could've let me know that I was in there for an hour!" as he grabbed a piece of soy bean toast ("Their essential for two growing teenagers!") and struggled to get his clothes on. His mother looked up from the stove with a confused look on her face. Before she could answer, however, Tai was already out the door. She placed her hands on her hips as she closed the door. "Ugh. That boy."

**oooo**

Taichi had barely made it to class where Izzy, of course, was. He was buried in a book as Taichi was trying to catch his breath. He placed his head on his desk soon, but Izzy poked him on the shoulder. "Hey Tai." he said as he kept poking his friend. Tai finally rose his head and looked at Izzy through squinted eyes. His bangs slightly covered his brow...and he just HAD to sit by the window as the sun was slowly coming up. "_I HATE you right now, Taichi __Yagami._" Izzy thought as he took a moment to catch his breath, control his fast heart pace, and control his body from doing anything...unusual.

Of course, the brunette just also had to interrupt his thoughts. "Izzy, don't be nervous. You've been to my house hundreds of times." as he scratched his bushy brown hair. Koshirou made a face at him and just now realized what he meant by that. "Wait, I'm going to your house?" "Well, duh. Your parents are leaving for their second honeymoon and they're leaving you to use!" Taichi said with a cheeky grin. Izzy was left agape. "WHAT?" he said, nearly yelling. "Shh! Izzy!" Tai hushed his surprised friend.

Izzy laid his head down and moaned out of frustration. Darn it! This whole thing about Izzy being gay or not has left him quite...isolated from the outside world. How he could forget something like that? Izzy moaned again as Taichi rubbed his back. Not wanting to act on his newly found emotions, he pushed Tai's hands away. Of course Tai was confused and dumbstruck. If only he knew...

Then Taichi dropped the bomb. "Oh yeah, I'm going to invite Yamato too!" he said with a big grin on his face. "_No **way**. There is NO way Yamato is coming..._" Izzy thought as he saw his plan go down the toilet in his imagination. "I'll just have to call him! It's his rare day off, yanno!" he said happily as he held up the cell phone that his beloved gave him for his birthday. He kissed it. Dammit, Taichi. Quit mocking poor Izzy. Koushirou knew the cell phone had to be laughing. "_Haha! Everybody's kissing Taichi, but you! And he's willing to kiss them back!_" it seemed to say.

This was going to be a long sleepover, he thought as Tai made the call. Then he realized. "Hey, where's the teacher?" he asked as the students continued to gossip, study, and laugh.

**oooo**

The day was long indeed. For once, Izzy couldn't concentrate on his test. He was sure that he made a B! His perfect record is RUINED no thanks to Taichi and his adorablenesses NO! Izzy's making UP words now! Poor poor Izzy. And the walk would be worse. Yamato was going to meet them at his house, so it would be just Tai and him. Alone. And poor Izzy's hormones are raging and plus he has that plan...

He gulped as he met Tai at their usual spot they would meet afterwards. He was scared of himself because he wasn't sure how his body would react to him. Would he accidentally hold hands? Would it really be an accident? What if he peed on himself? These thoughts plagued his mind so.

But thankfully nothing happened on the way to Izzy's apartment, then Tai's apartment. However, it was right before Tai opened the door to his apartment when Izzy decided it was time. Tai had his hand on the handle, when Izzy grabbed Tai's shoulder to where Tai would fall his direction. Tai turned his head, as planned, and Izzy placed his lips on Tai's... as the door opened to a very camera happy Hikari and a very extremely jealous Yamato.

**A/N: **Yay! XD Three chapters within one month! This is certainly a new record of mine. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bwahaha. Anyway, on to answer reviews:33

**InfynitiStar: **Yay for 11th graders! XD Just be sure to apply to any scholarships if they apply to you. DON'T wait. Trust me, it'll all be worth in it the end. And yes! That IS cute! Tell your friend I said congrats to them. And I'm sorry...I'm sure you'll find someone. Or something just HAPPENS to break them up... D Bwahaha...anyway, yes! The story alerts are very handy indeed. :3

**Ookami-jin**: Maybe...I was thinking about making up a character, but like you said, there isn't very many Jyou and Koushirou fics out there...Anyway, I'll just go about it on a whim since that's what I've been doing since the beginning of this fic. XD;

Keep those reviews coming! I think 30+ reviews proves that the public actually likes this fic. XD;; Anyway, pray that I can actually finish the dreaded 6th chapter. I have this extremely bad habit of quitting either before, or during the making of it. Please keep your fingers crossed. ;;; Just so you know, the line "Don't call me that!" is credited to Digital Skitty, and Shin-Tari.


	6. Chapter Six: The Longest Sleepover

**Remember: **I wish I owned Digimon, so they could finally be canon. Taiato/Yamachi with LOTS of yummy scenes in them. :D But not even all the stars in the world could ever grant that wish. XD; So for now, I'm just stuck in this imaginary world where it does happen. Oh, I'm so poor, that I don't even own the "Don't call me that!" line! That's owned by Digital Skitty and Shin-Tari. Much love to them.

**Note: **Yes, they are older then the TV series. :3

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: LilyChan  
**Chapter 6**  
The Longest Sleepover

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes the pervy people-

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musician and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance?

Yamato had woken up from his nap no thanks to Taichi. He didn't mind though. It **was** the first thing he wanted to hear in the morning, with the exception of him actually being close to him. Yamato's head was hurting like hell, and he was sure why as he woke up to get the phone.

He was hungry. But for now, he'd listen to his cutie's voice. "Hello?" he asked into the receiver as he tried to control his tired voice. "Hey YamaChan!" Yamato smiled for the third time. "Hey, Tai." "I was wondering if you can come over to my house for a sleepover. And if yanno.." Matt was going to answer but then he remembered something Tai could've remember for himself. "Isn't Izzy going to your house for a few weeks or whatever?" trying his hardest not to sound sarcastic. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want two of my best friends getting to know each other better!" he said happily.

Yamato sighed. He knew, just by watching Izzy, that he liked Tai. However, being the tough guy he is, he's going to milk out the competition before he'd win the prize – Tai. "That's because we're your **only **friends." He knew that they'd rip on each other like that – it's only natural. As usual, Taichi chuckled. "So then I'll meet you at your apartment." Yamato said, trying to end the conversation quickly. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Tai, he knew he had class... plus he'd want the day to be over with so he can flirt with Taichi right under his competition's nose.

And so Izzy can be green with envy. Yamato always did this. Treating love like it was a game. But then, to him, life **was** a game. Just a game that he MUST win in order to get the prize most desired. Of course, he'd have to take it one step at a time. And right now, he's current goal is winning Taichi's heart.

He felt Taichi's head nod on the other line. "Alright. Just be sure not to tell Hikari anything!" Yamato blinked his sapphire blue eyes. He knew that his sister is constantly getting new blackmail material, for what, he will probably never know, but...oh well. He really had no choice but to agree. "Sure. Of course." in his huskiest voice he could muster. "_That should leave Tai all hot and bothered._" he inwardly smirked.

Ever since he had kissed Tai on the cheek the other day, Yamato had a sneaking suspicion that Tai had liked him in that sense. And now, he's going to tease him that night. Not only to make Izzy jealous, but to satisfy his longing to hold the brunet that he dreamt of so many times. He had hung up the phone as Taichi said something he really couldn't make out.

Yamato forced himself to get up to sit on the edge of the bed. He sighed as he felt the cool air of the air conditioner touch his smooth, pale chest. He shivered from it, since he's been sleeping nice and warm underneath his blanket, but his stomach and his headache reminded him that he must eat before he should do anything for the rest of the day. He forced himself up from the bed to walk himself to the kitchen, looking for what hasn't molded dangerously yet.

**oooo**

It was already around the time school had let out, Yamato thought as he started to head out through the door. He had left a note saying to his old man that he'd be a Taichi's. His dad always loved Taichi, and felt that he could treat Yamato right. So he let Yamato go every chance he would get – especially during a business trip.

He was wearing his white shirt that could've been seen through, but it isn't. It was short sleeved and it fitted his chest just right. Around his neck was a black string, it appeared, that had looped around a couple of times and hanging from it was a small charm with his crest in it. He was wearing baggy jeans that fit nice and snug around his petite waist. On his feet were a pair of sandals that a lot of the preppy clique would wear, but it looked good on Yamato, and it also went along with his outfit. His hair was in a small ponytail since he decided to let it grow. His hair was a bit damp from the shower, but you can easily tell he put some gel in it, but not too much to make James Dean gag.

He was carrying his essentials such as extra clothes, his toothbrush with toothpaste, some extra underwear (Yamato had plans, alright), a few movies, some games, and of course, his pajama bottoms that were as blue as his crest. He grabbed the keys that were on the counter, and somehow unhidden from the books his dad would constantly pile on top of, placed the ring around his marriage finger (the finger by the pinkie on your left hand) and walked out the door. As soon as he did, he closed it, inserted the key, twisted it till it was locked and placed the keys, after twirling it around a few times, in his pocket and patted it.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**oooo**

He had made it to Tai's house in about 15 minutes. He had just came out of the elevator of the building where Tai lived. He walked until he saw the "Yagami" nameplate, a bit crooked from God only knows what and approached the door. He adjusted his shirt in case it wasn't attractive (enough) and adjusted his jeans as well. He raised a balled fist to knock on the door a few times, quite hard. The door was opened to a very tired looking Kari. She was still wearing her pajamas and she looked very ill. Yamato decided to joke and asked "Did you eat Tai's Surprise?" the girl. "Hahaha. Matt, you're a riot." she said after a sneeze as she let the blond in.

He smiled at the small abode as he looked around. Not much had changed really although he hadn't been there for about a few weeks or so. Kari had her camera out as she started taking pictures around the area. He made himself at home as he tossed himself on the couch and decided to start conversation. Sure he and Kari talked, but not on a constant basis. I guess you'd call them close acquaintances.

"What's the camera for?" he asked as Kari took more pictures. She was in the process of taking one photo of the dinning area before responding. "To get photographic evidence that this place was once cleaned." she said, trying to act ominously. Yamato arched a brow. "Okay whatever." he said as he watched the door.

He watched for about 10 minutes or so when he saw the door knob turn.

**oooo**

Tai had his hand on the handle, when Izzy grabbed Tai's shoulder to where Tai would fall his direction. Tai turned his head, as planned, and Izzy placed his lips on Tai's... as the door opened to a very camera happy Hikari and a very extremely jealous Yamato.

The kiss itself wasn't all that long, but it felt like an eternity. Izzy immediately pulled away as soon as he saw Yamato's jealous face. He turned so red, his hair was pale compared to his face. "H-hello, Yamato!" he said as he bowed in respect – like a servant bowing to their king. Yamato crossed his arms and tried to control his jealousy and nodded. "Hello, Koshirou."

Taichi, on the other hand, was caught completely off guard. He did NOT expect his red headed best friend to kiss him randomly like that! Sure he might have expected a shy asking of "C-can I kiss you, Tai?" but not out of the blue like that! He looked to where Yamato was and felt so small, even a bug could crush him into tiny bits for revenge.

NO! His chances with the blond was RUINED! It wasn't Izzy's fault! Izzy probably forgotten that when Tai was on his sexuality crisis, he kissed Koushirou. The situation must've been so extremely traumatic or something, he must've forgotten it! But...why now? In front of Yamato! Now he might go back to being at the top of Yamato's hit list! He felt like crying on the spot, but of course, being a young man and former leader of his peers, his pride kicked in.

Since he had fell, he got back up and brought Izzy's black duffel bag as if nothing happened. "H-Hey Yamato!" he said, with a cheeky grin, that would show off his canines and a small wave. He dragged the duffel bag into the apartment and tossed it near Yamato's. The redhead felt so guilty about it, he had to rush to Tai's bathroom. He didn't realize that the door had slammed, leaving the brunet and blond alone (aside from Hikari of course). Tai turned to his sister and said, in his brotherly tone, "What are you doing up, 'Kari? Go back to bed!"

"Aw,but Tai! This is so much more fun blackmailing you!" she giggled, before getting into a fit of coughs. Tai narrowed his eyes as he started to get back up. Yamato gave Kari a warning look before she got the message. "Fine. I'm leaving." as she sneezed. "And leave the door closed!" Tai yelled after her. "Meh." was all he heard his sick little sister say before she left to her room, where she appeared to be in for the rest of the evening.

Izzy wanted to die. Why did he just kiss Tai _then_? He wanted to beat himself for it, but for now he had to suffer through this incredibly awkward tension-filled silence. He had risen to listen to the conversation between the two Yagami siblings (who couldn't listen?), but he never even dared to utter a word. He glanced at the blond every so often, to see if Yamato was that jealous. Koushirou was also aware that Yamato liked Tai – maybe much longer then Tai himself. Of course, Tai was too dense to notice little things like that. It didn't matter to Izzy though. Tai wasn't going to end up with him. He sighed. He might as well go back out to face the music – he was going to eventually... But he was surprised that Yamato didn't kill Tai (Yet? Izzy mused)

"So, um, what do you guys want to do? My mom doesn't come home until later tonight!" Tai said as he laughed nervously, thus scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed. Izzy nodded in agreement, they should do something to keep their minds of what just happened not too long ago. Izzy shrugged, trying to be casual. "I don't know. I guess go ahead and watch movies?" he suggested. They both turned to Yamato who was silently fuming to himself (it seemed) to get at least a nod or shake. "What do you think, Yamato?" Tai asked, feeling a bit too scared to be calling him by his affectionate nickname.

Yamato took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't care really. I have some movies we can see." as he pointed to his own bag. Tai smiled honestly, and asked "Well, what movies did you bring?" Yamato closed his eyes and started laughing like a bad bad guy. Tai and Izzy looked in each other in confusion. The blond finally opened his mouth to speak. "I brought some scary movies. You know, like the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, _The Exorcist_, and _Child's Play_." with a sadistic smirk on his lips.

Izzy blinked and wondered why Yamato had brought some horror movies – mostly because Yamato didn't like scary, much less the classics, much at all. Unless his plan was to cling to Tai...Izzy shrugged. Oh well. Not like he had a chance. Plus he wasn't scared of those movies. He knew every single secret to the movies. He could just look at them and tell everyone, who was curious that is, how they would do it. Of course later after the movie, he would try to do an example. Izzy turned to the brunet. He was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. He shook his head. What an idiot. He always loved being scared silly – and pick on Yamato whenever he would squeak or squeal – whatever that noise Yamato would make whenever he got scared.

"Yay! My favorite – _The Exorcist_! What a classic!" Tai said, almost drooling. Yamato and Izzy gave Tai a look. How can anyone like _The Exorcist_? Much less eat half their weight in popcorn without the urge to throw up themselves? It was true that Tai did have an iron stomach. This was proved many times – especially whenever he was in Yamato's molding apartment. "Can we watch that first?" Tai asked, a bit too excited over it if you ask me.

Yamato and Izzy immediately shook their head. "No way! Too early!" Izzy said, not really realizing the mistake he's about to get. Tai pouted. "Awww! YamaChan!" he asked, as innocently as he could. Yamato melted in those puppy dog eyes. Of course mentally, he wasn't going to show it in front of the whole world right? However, there was a time and place where Taichi just couldn't and would not have his way. Now was one of them. "No, Yagami." Yamato said. He usually his surname whenever he wasn't pleased with the brunt's antics.

Sighing, which sounded a lot like whining to everyone else, in defeat Tai slumped his shoulders. "So then, let's watch _Child's Play_?" trying to sound hopeful as he closed the door after getting the bag inside. Yamato arched an eyebrow. Of course, being one to avoid scary movies, Yamato didn't know why it's called that.

At the time of getting the movies, he didn't care what the cover looked like. In fact, he didn't even see it. He had to flirt with the girl behind the counter enough to get him the DVD without looking at the cover – since he was afraid of being late. He assumed that it was about some killer child killing people who wronged him. Yamato chuckled. This could be interesting – seeing a teacher getting killed for "failing" that student. "Sure, why not?" Yamato said, feigning interest.

Izzy and Yamato swore they saw Tai back flipped with joy, but the boy was way too uncoordinated, besides the fact that he's the soccer star in the school.

Yamato had to give up his spot on the couch, but he grabbed his bag as he tossed Tai the DVD. As soon as Tai set up the settings for the DVD player, he sat down in between Matt and Izzy. So this is how the boys were seated. Izzy was on one end, while Yamato was on the other. Of course, Tai was in the middle: Yamato instinctively grabbed one of the pillows that was on the couch and clung it to his chest. Tai saw this, and decided to tease him. "Already scared, YamaChan?" he said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Yamato glared at him. "Shut up, Yagami." Tai laughed, knowing that his friend was just teasing. "Do you want Izzy and I to take care of you?" as he looked up, proudly and pointed to Izzy, who had also got himself a pillow. When Tai saw this, he whined yet again. "Aw man! Do I _really _have to protect both of you from Freddy?" he said, with a big hint of tease in his voice. Izzy and Matt threw their pillows at Tai. Of course they got it back.

However, right before the movie started, Tai paused it. Matt and Izzy looked at Tai in confusion and probably irritation (especially from Yamato – he wanted to get it over with!). "I forgot! The lights!" as he got up to turn off all the lights that could easily "ruin the effect". Yamato clung to his pillow more. He had a feeling he's going to need it.

**oooo**

The door to the apartment was opened very quickly, too quickly, to reveal a very tired looking Mrs. Yagami. She had to work overtime and then some because of some idiot forgetting to count all the money in the department stores. And damn the department store for not only being large and maze-like, but why did they have so many cashiers again? She was startled when she heard a rather girlish scream.

She looked to where the source came from and Yamato was hiding, behind or under the pillow, and...he was screaming like a little girl. Naturally her son decided to tease him about it. "Haha, you screamed like a girl!" Tai laughed. Izzy rolled his eyes. The immaturity of Taichi never ceases to amaze him. Yamato was still shaking. Mrs. Yagami just laughed at him (future son in law, tee hee), and walked to him. He was too scared to retaliate apparently – looking at the credits on the TV screen. She sighed. "You made poor Yamato scared!" she said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around the blond.

Taichi and Izzy blinked at each other as they looked each other to exchange confused looks. But they should be used to it by now.

She placed his head on her chest as she rubbed the blond's head to and fro, comforting him. "It's okay, YamaChan," she said, using Tai's affectionate name for him, "I'm not going to let big bad Tai scare you with his movies!" she cooed. Yamato eventually stopped shivering and whimpering (oh boy, now he's never going to let it down) and relaxed at the touch of Mrs. Yagami's touch. "There, there." she said. Finally he looked up and she smiled. Then he heard snickering – a pair of familiar voices no doubt.

The woman had let go of the boy and waved to her son and his friends. "Now don't stay up too late and don't make too much noise!" she winked. Of course, Tai blushed at this. "MOM!" he said. But his mother was already gone. Yamato looked down, at his pillow, and he was ashamed of himself. Not only his crush saw him like that, yet again, but he depended on his _mother_ for comfort! As I mentioned before, sure Yamato was gay, but he wasn't going to flaunt it. Not no way. Not no how.

Then Yamato saw a pair of hands waving in front of his face. "AH!" he exclaimed as he almost literally jumped out of his skin. "Hehehe. Poor YamaChan!" Tai cooed. Yamato glared at Tai. He wished that fire could come out of it to fry that smile off of his cutie's face. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Yagami. Unless you don't value your future children's lives, I _suggest_ you don't make fun of me for the rest of your pathetic life." Oh yeah. Yamato was pissed off, yet again.

"Gosh, YamaChan. Didn't realize you're on your period." Taichi said, giving him quite a sneer. "THAT'S IT, YAGAMI!" And with that Yamato tackled Taichi to the ground, not caring if he had rolled over the recliner in order to pin the other on the ground. Of course, the pacifist Koushirou didn't not only want to not intervene, but he did NOT want to face Yamato's wrath.

Meanwhile on the ground, Yamato was fighting with every fiber of his being not just make out with the brunet, but to actually kill him. He hated being teased. Especially for his hate of horror movies – and the fact he screams like a girl. He was really tickling Taichi, much to not only his own but Tai's surprised. Knowing how violent Yamato can get, Taichi was by far extremely surprised. And pissed. Yamato knew his tickling spots.

"Hahaha -- Stop it, Yama-- AHAHAHAA!" That did it. He found that one spot in his ribs that he couldn't resist but become mere jelly in whoever was tickling him. Oh he'll get back at Yamato. He had that game in his mind. No, not Spin the Bottle – it would be too obvious. It's that one game everyone dreads yet loves to play. Where one's secrets is spilled out despite how deep, or dark it is. A game where one can dare another into doing the most absurd yet... predictable of things. This game was simply called Truth or Dare.

**oooo**

It took a lot of time, but Yamato finally gave up after Taichi had turned the tables on him – thankfully knowing where HIS soft spots. "Okay! Uncle!" he laughed as they both got up. They both met with a disapproving Izzy. "You guys, you know Tai's mother and father are sleeping." Tai shook his hand. "Nah, they don't care. They're heavy sleepers anyway!" he said, as he smiled a bit too deviously. Yamato and Izzy exchanged scared looks. "I don't like the feeling of this..." Izzy said. "Neither do I..." Yamato responded.

Then Tai moved to the middle of the living room, where there was a huge mess of discarded potato chip bags as well as other assorted snacks. "Who's up for a game of Truth and Dare?" as he waggled his eyebrows for the umpteenth time. At this point, the two boys felt that the whole world had stopped and stayed still.

"Well? Or are you a just a bunch of pansies?" Tai winked. Koshirou glared at Taichi. "You're on." Yamato gave Tai a similar glare – if not more deadly. Naturally, Tai wasn't affected by it. Instead he just gave them a devious smirk. "Prove it, then."

Yamato and Izzy gave each other a nod before tackling Taichi. But this time, Yamato (since he was the strongest of the two) held Tai's arms down while Izzy was the one tickling him. "AHAHAHAHA! You guys! St-stop!" as Tai tried to wrestle himself out of Yamato's grasp. "Traitor! I'll get my revenge – ha ha – MARK MY WORDS!" Taichi said, in between laughs as he tried to glare at the red head.

Finally the boys were able to calm themselves down and sat in a small circle – of course facing each other. Tai crossed his arms. "We could've invited more people. Or if Kari was feeling better!" he whined. "Shut up, Tai. You know that everyone else detests this game." Koushirou said matter-of-fatly as he rolled his eyes. Tai glared at Koushirou. "Hey, it's not MY fault that Sora and Mimi didn't want to kiss." Yamato sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with." getting extremely irritated rather quickly. "Fine." Tai pouted.

Tai looked amongst the company he did had. First at the blond. "_Nah, too obvious. Izzy would probably feel left out..._" as he turned to the red head. "Okay Izzy. Truth or Dare?" Izzy was taken aback by this. "T-Truth.." he stuttered. No way he was going to choose dare. He was way too scared of Tai – especially when he'd get his 'victims' into a double dog dare – then they couldn't get out of it even if they committed suicide.

Taichi's look changed from happy to grim if not murderous. Izzy did NOT like this at all..."Okay Izzy. Boys or girls?" Of course Tai would bring up something like that. Thinking, Izzy started to ponder. That kiss, which now felt like months ago, that occurred if not a few hours ago didn't confuse him as much. Sure he liked Tai – but not that way. But he didn't like guys nor girls. I guess he just didn't have any interest. "Well, Izzy?" Tai said, interrupting his thoughts. "I don't like any gender really." he said, a bit nervous.

Well. This is going better then expected. Yamato smirked inwardly. Maybe it wouldn't be as a challenge as he originally thought. Tai nodded and then said "Your turn." Then Izzy took the cue to turn to the blond. "Yamato, truth or dare?" Yamato smirked for real this time. He knew that the red head couldn't do anything really spontaneous – that was Tai and Davis's job. "Dare." he said, nonchalantly. Izzy nodded and thought of a good dare. He wanted him to do something that would not only shock Yamato, and Tai – but himself as well.

"I dare you to..." Izzy started as he continued his thoughts. Yamato crossed his arms. He was getting impatient. "Ah-ha!" Izzy said triumphantly as he raised a finger. Yamato's brow arched. "I dare you to act like a school girl. Who has a secret crush. With her friends, and for the rest of the game." Izzy sneered. How the mighty has fallen.

If they could, Yamato's eyes would not only spew fire, but they would spew lasers and bug out as well. But either way, he would not get his way. He would still act like that. He sighed heavily then he cleared his throat. His set his voice to a high falsetto tone – he knew Nikki will have both his heads if he screwed it up. ...

Reluctantly, Yamato started to perform his dare. "Like, oh my GOSH!" he giggled, still using his falsetto voice – not to mention the Valley Girl voice. He got up, putting his hands near his chest and started to walk "exaggeratedly" (he was really skipping) towards Izzy. He giggled more as he placed his hands to his mouth – like he saw his many fan girls did. Tai and Izzy looked at each other in fright. Perhaps Matt had been practicing? Then he sat down in between Izzy and Tai, but he was leaning towards Izzy. He giggled again as he glanced at Tai – then looked to the redhead as he leaned for a whisper.

"Remind Tai who can easily kick his ass if he EVER, mention this outside to the public eye." Matt said as he angrily hissed in his ear. Koushirou winced. Koushirou took this opportunity to lean in towards Yamato whisper in his ear, leaving out poor and confused Taichi. "I don't think it's Tai you have to worry about..." as he started to point towards the young girl, literally in camouflage, and snapping photos of the situation.

If only Tai wasn't there. He'd so give Kari a beating of her life. Or just a rather ticklish beating. He just giggled as if Izzy responded to his "advances" and started to cling to Izzy's arm.

Naturally Tai felt jealous. Of course he didn't want Yamato to know that he was entering his contest so he had forcefully dismiss it. However, he hoped to everything holy that neither of the boys that he called his crush and friend will take note of it, much less notice. However, he was brought back to earth when he heard the "Uh!" of the "schoolgirl". Tai smirked. "Yes, milady?" he bowed – however lame he looked.

Yamato would give anything to sock Izzy for making him doing that However Yamato smiled like a fangirl would – using that cheeky ass grin, like they'd won a passing glance from him. Sometimes he hated it when he studied his fan girls. "Okay, like, Tai...Truth or Dare?" he giggled, hiding his face using Izzy's arm.

"Okay, princess. Dare me!" as he stuck out his tongue with a tongue. Naturally, this set schoolgirl!Yamato into a frenzy of giggles, even though most of it was forced. Tai found this scene rather scary – yet it was still cute. Soon Yamato had found his control and asked Tai "I dare you to like...sing one of my songs!" Yamato winked as he made his pucked his lips – just like a girl would and with his blue eyes shimmering with, actual, pure innocence.

Tai melted. In more ways then one. He wanted to make out with the blond right then. Why oh why did he had to hide it? He wanted to ravish him in kisses and hugs and everything that couples did. Tai was also convinced that sparkles were flowing over Yamato with the bright colors and bubbles. He thought he heard a harp going off. Maybe it was his overactive imagination. "Taaaaai!" Yamato whined, almost too perfectly. "Sinnnng!"

Tai shook his head. "Alright my precious angel." he winked. Tai just then noticed that Yamato's cheeks went instantly pink – but he just assumed it was part of the act. He got up to his room to find a random Cd of Yamato's that he had purchased one day. Within at least 10 minutes, he was back. He went to the DVD player and replaced the music CD with whatever DVD that was in the player (of course he put it in the clear cover). He made some adjustments to the player and he grabbed the remote as his pretend microphone of choice.

The others watched him intently – especially Yamato. "_Hm, I wonder how bad he's going to butcher one of my songs._" he thought with amusement. The intro to the song was really dramatic ("_Maybe a bit **too** dramatic..._"), but then the room was silent for a few seconds before Yamato's solo bass guitar came in. No matter how many times he listened to it, much less rehearsed it, it would make him jump. As he jumped, he made a squeak, thankful that he was supposed to be acting.

Soon he heard his voice say something (he'll have to hurt Nikki later for making him do cliche things – especially since his band isn't visual kei 1, not like he wants to be one) that he couldn't hear, then a laugh. Oh yeah, he would seriously hurt Nikki later. He didn't care if that's what the fan girls wanted – he hated doing cliche things like that. Then, on cue, he heard his singing as well as Taichi's.

Taichi was bent over, like he was an American rocker hovering over a microphone stand, and the microphone stand was losing. He was actually pretty good. Yamato was impressed. Maybe Tai had actually went to choir? Yamato did the only thing he could do – especially since he's supposed to be a girl. He squealed for Taichi. "Go Taaaai!" as he waved his hands over his head like the fan girls did at his concerts.

Tai thanked his lucky stars his experience in his choir had begun to shone through – although Yamato had the "I'm better then you because I'm actually getting paid to sing." attitude each and every time he could in the class; and the fact that he was forced to take the damn class. Damn credits. 2 Of course, his choir teacher didn't make him do the stuff the class was doing – oh no, he was making Yamato doing operas. The thought of Yamato signing opera professionally made him amused, maybe a bit too amused. His voice cracked at the the bridge of the song. Damn, he was usually good at this part too!

Noting the mistake, he decided to go alone with it – acting like it was part of the act. Then he started to force his voice to crack at every time Yamato made a long note with no vibrato, or even with it. Yamato was still cheering his "idol" on. Poor Izzy couldn't stand the bad singing that he had to cover his ears – figuring that Yamato was probably used to it.

Then Tai finally finished the last ending notes of the song as he made it seem that his head fell dramatically down. "YAY!" the girly Yamato clapped as he tackled Tai into a hug. "Why thank you, ma'am! I did my best only for you!" Tai said, as he lifted his chin – trying to act all flirtatious. Yamato giggled as he went back to Izzy, stealing the same arm he had done before.

The boys resumed their game – making each other do more stupid things as well learned about deep secrets that was probably best left not said – at all. Soon the game had ended and Yamato was free from being the schoolgirl Izzy had dared him to do in the first part of the game. "FINALLY. I was tired of acting like that..." as he yawned. He was already getting tired. "Oh, I don't know, YamaChan," using the affectionate nickname again, "I thought you'd make a pretty cute girl school – with the uniform and all. Perhaps your manager should look into it." Taichi winked. Yamato shot him a death glare. "Do you want to die, Yagami?" Yamato said as he pouted. Taichi just laughed.

Izzy was already falling asleep on the couch, just watching the two of them arguing as usual. He smiled. He was happy that he couldn't get in the way of his friend's love life – then again he really wasn't interested in it. Perhaps it was a good thing that he didn't really enjoy the kiss, much less feel the need to be even closer to his best friend. Before realizing it, Koushirou had fallen asleep on the couch – obviously claiming that this was his choice of bed.

Tai looked at the sleeping red head and yawned. Yamato did as well, although he tried to stop it. Damn yawns for being addicting. "Perhaps we should go to bed?" Tai suggested. Yamato shrugged. "I guess." as he crawled over to the laid out air mattress Tai had gotten out earlier – and tried to make sure he didn't accidentally knock out the plug that kept the air in.

However, Tai had tackled him and started to laugh. Yamato glared. "Damn it, Tai. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." he said, getting irritated for lack of sleep. But something kept lingering in his mind, so not being the most alert thing in the world, he blurted it out. "Do you like Koushirou or something, Tai?" in a mere whisper. But before either of them realized the question, Yamato was already knocked out cold on the air mattress and sleeping peacefully – his hair had been long out of the ponytail.

Tai looked to the blond, in question. "_Is he jealous or something?_" Tai thought as he laid back next to him. "Nah, YamaChan. I just like you." he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**oooooo**

**Ending Notes: **Whee! Possibly my longest chapter for now! XD; Anyway, I apologize for that...freaky situation with Chapter 5 (that it showed 4 or so sentences). It was uberly weird. oO; Anyway... I hope that doesn't happen again. I guess I'll check out the document preview before I go any further next time. xx; I'm sorry to those people...

**InfynitiStar: **Oh okay. XD I guess that's good! You're lucky you actually did something. ;O Unlike me. ;; Anyway...Sorry for the cliffy. XD;; I like doing that...call it sadistic nature or whatever – it's hella fun! And I'll be watching over for that. I'm glad I inspired you or something... XD;; Bwahaha...

**Ookami-jin**: Tee hee. I hope this was soon enough. -.

**Dark-lil-devil**: Yeah, I e-mailed you about it before. ;; I hope it's not broken again. -kicks ff net-

**KazeGirl240**: Thanks XD And I'll talk to you on AIM, then. :3 And I hope you liked that bit of Taichi singing.

**nEo-cHaN**: There, I hope you don't have to hurt me. ;;

**DarkMetalAngelofDestruction:**It won't. Trust me. I have way too much writing this.

**Largo-sensei:**Tee hee. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Corie:**ZOMG I AM GLAD I MADE YOU THAT WAY. (:

**Envy's slave girl:**Thanks. ; See? I didn't quit on it! XD

**anonymos:**Nope ; I hope the situation's fixed for you though.

And no. I'm not trying to make Matt and Tai separate! This is a Yamachi fanfic silly! XD I'm just creating some drama and some angst, however cliché it may be. :D So please review? It'll encourage more evil things if you don't. (Like me not updating. D;;) Oh yes. I plan to make this a yaoi (rating may change, though) in the end. But the thing is, I can't write lemons for the life of me. So if anyone has an alternative:3

And no. I have not watched any scary movies and I don't plan to. And I might've gotten some scenes wrong. Bear with me – I avoid scary movies like the plague although _The Bogeyman_ has risen my curiosity.

Also I was planning on making the Truth and Dare segment a separate chapter of it all, but then it'll ruin the name for this chapter. But don't worry, I have plots for our dear Yamato and Taichi.

1 – Visual kei bands are bands that usually wear makeup and wear extremely Gothic-like clothing in order to appeal to the teenage fan girls who now have an obsession with men dressing like pretty women. If you want an example, a good one would be the old band Malice Mizer.

2 -- Before anyone can ask, NO. I do not hate choir. I love choir. I spent 3.5 years in it. And I enjoyed every minute of it. I recommend that program for those who don't know what to do in high school – not only you learn how to sing better, but yanno. It helps you with life, strangely. ; And it's counted as a Fine Arts credit over here – or at least that's what my school counts it is. ;;


	7. Chapter Seven: Snoring Angels Gone Wild!

**Remember: **I don't own Digimon. I just own the original characters. Oh, I'm so poor, that I don't even own the "Don't call me that!" line! That's owned by Digital Skitty and Shin-Tari. Much love to them. Oh yeah, I'm going to be using their Japanese names from now on. (Although there's really no difference with Taichi and Hikari's. Oo;) Nyargh. I'm sorry for the longness! My muses decided to turn off the Taito for now...But now! I am back! Tee hee. I hope you'll still read and review this.

**Note: **Yes, they are older then the TV series. :3

**Fan Letters**  
Yamachi Fluff!  
By: LilyChan  
**Chapter 7**  
Snoring Angels Gone Wild!

**Genres**: Comedy/Romance

**Rating**: PG-13 -- Language, MILD Nudity, Possible OOCness. -nukes the pervy people-

**Summary**: Taichi is but a fanboy of a certain musician and can't seem to get his attention by only being his friend. But one day, while surfing the web, he spots an opportunity to contact him. Will he take that chance?

The brunet woke up quite rapidly. "It had better be good..." he muttered as he forced his body to get up. The problem wasn't the fact he didn't have any energy. It was simply because he was perfectly warm and comfortable. However, it took some time before he realized his current position. Yamato and Taichi were both on their sides, facing each other, with arms keeping them close to each other. If it wasn't for the fact that his sister was the one waking him up, he'd be staring at the blond next to him. God, Yamato looked so beautiful. Apparently someone had either left the curtains opened or Hikari had opened them, probably hoping that the sun's rays would wake up her stubborn brother.

Yamato's golden blond hair shone, making it seem that he had a glow or a halo about him. Heh, Taichi smirked at the thought. He had always thought Yamato was an angel. Not only he had to put up with the shit Yamato went through, but with the Digital World as well. And that plunder with Sora. Taichi shuddered involuntarily. "_Ugh, why did I have to bring **that** up again?_" he thought as he closed his eyes – blocking out whatever memory crept into his brain. But the image of Yamato with a halo and gorgeous wings were still burning in his mind. Not that he minded or anything – it was quite a beautiful sight.

"Taichi! Get up! Don't you want your breakfast?" shouted Hikari. Taichi cursed her under his breath. Nothing should wake up Yamato, and Taichi wanted to be with him – to stay in that position. But he couldn't. He should be concentrating on that essay. Reluctantly, he lifted the blond's arm and placed on his hip or around that area. He started to roll off, but he landed with a loud "THUD!" when he did. Thankfully it didn't disturb the other boy from his slumber. However, Taichi had landed on his butt and it kinda hurt. He got up, winced a bit, and rubbed the sore area.

He walked towards the dining area with the smell of waffles. Koushirou was already halfway done with it – even though he looked kind of green. Tai looked at the waffles that were already on the table and winced yet again. The table was pretty big to be in an apartment, but they made it fit somehow with room to spare. There was a lovely tablecloth that looked quite old. There was a centerpiece on the middle of it and it accented the old tablecloth. Hikari was eating her plate of waffles, but they didn't seem to make her sick, or worse then she already is.

"Mom, when is your health phase over? You do know I miss your chocolate chip waffles." Taichi pouted. His mother was wearing her pink long sleeved shirt with khaki pants ("_She must be on her day off._") and her pink slippers. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a pink hair tie. She had turned around to face her son and smiled. "Oh Tai. I'm never going to stop with it until you move out of the house!" she chirped. She then turned around and started to cry.

"My babies are growing up so fast!" as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. Of course Taichi sighed. "Not that fast, geez. You make it sound like I'm getting married or somethin'!" He smiled slightly at that thought but that's going to be a while. Koshirou was watching the two because, let's face it. His mother's food sucked. It tasted awful and sometimes Koushirou wondered what the heck she was feeding Taichi and Hikari!

But Koushirou wasn't a fool, unlike the brunet telling his mother to get over it. He quietly looked around the apartment as Hikari...well, played with her food. She waited until her mother was tired of the kitchen and decided to go shopping with her friends – like she usually does whenever she had a day off.

The red-head turned his gaze to the blond that had shifted positions. If Taichi could sleep through anything then Yamato is upping him by a few points, especially when Taichi and his mother were yelling quite loudly. Then he heard a strange noise coming from Yamato.

W-was that a snort?

Oh it wasn't a snort. It was just him snoring.

Apparently Koshirou wasn't the only one who had heard it for the two finally stopped arguing. Even Hikari had noticed since she turned towards the obscure noise. Then Koushirou felt something. A plot. Sure enough, he had turned around and Taichi had ran off to Hikari's room to get her video camera.

As he was getting the camera, Koshirou was praying to the gods that Yamato would kill him in the process of killing Taichi. Taichi came back with the camera and Hikari was snickering into her hand, of course coughing and sneezing in between, because, the Yagami siblings know each other way too well to the point where it's creepy.

Tai grabbed Koushirou's collar and gave him the camera. Koushirou was already whimpering, fearing that his life would soon end because Taichi was stupid and quite forgetful about the blond's wrath. Taichi acted like he was that crazy Australian on the television and tip-toped towards the blond. He then motioned Koushirou to get closer to to him, even though Koushirou was preparing himself for the exercise. For once, he's glad that their gym teacher made them do 40 laps because he was going to need it.

Taichi kept motioning the camera closer and closer until the camera was literally up his nose. Needless to say, Koshirou was trying his best to keep his breakfast and snacks. But he didn't want to just drop the camera on the blond. He'd wake up! Of course Taichi was snickering his ass off at poor Koushirou's demise...

Then he heard a halting snore. Koshirou took this opportunity to move away. Far away. He gave the camera out of fright and ran behind Mrs. Yagami, was also laughing her ass off. Again, Koushirou felt like he was the only sane one in the room at the moment...But Mrs. Yagami moved and he was in blank point.

He was visibly shivering as Yamato was stretching and yawning, quite loudly. Taichi motioned Koushirou over to where he was, because now was a good time for him to notice his absence. He slowly went back to Taichi and took the camera. Again, the poor boy was shivering because he didn't want to die young. He wanted to grow up, discover a lot of breakthroughs that'll benefit mankind and Digimon alike, and start a family! He didn't want to die due to Taichi's stupidity!

They had backed up and Taichi looked like he was going to pounce. By now, Koshirou was practically crying for forgiveness at this point for anything in his life that he did that was sinful and evil. Then Tai jumped on the blond.

"HEY! YAGAMI! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!"

Koshirou dropped the camera and bolted to Taichi's room and burrowed himself under the messed up covers (it was amazing that he got to the bed alive as it is, much less hiding under the covers). Mrs. Yagami and Hikari were laughing so hard that they were leaning on each other for support. Taichi got the blond in a headlock and was currently rubbing his head.

The camera Koshirou had dropped luckily didn't break. In fact, it was still recording the two.

"Taichi...If you value your life, you would STOP MESSING UP MY HAIR!" cried out the blond. Taichi had noticed a small blush on his face, but disregarded as embarrassment. And he has it on camera. He has his precious blond not only sleeping, and snoring...but he has him in a headlock and he was **blushing**! Life just couldn't get better!

"Yeah yeah yeah. You keep telling ya self that, Yama-chan!"

However Yamato bit the brunet in order to save himself and to prove a point.

"OW! I didn't realize you had can use those teeth without breaking!" he quipped as he rubbed the bite.

"Shows what you know. Oh wait. That's an overstatement." Yamato smiled snarly.

"Hah as if!" Taichi said, not really noticing that he and the blond were finally alone. The two "cackling hens" had resumed with their lives as if nothing happened and treated the two arguments as if it's everyday. Which it practically was.

"What do you mean, Yagami?"

"I recorded it! Your beautiful snoring and the headlock!"

"I don't see the camera, idiot."

Taichi pointed to it and then he picked it up.

"Say cheese, Yama-chan!" with the most cheeky grin he could muster.

"YA-GA-MI. YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T TURN IT OFF!" as Yamato tried to get the camera lens away from him and trying to get to Taichi.

"Ooh Yama-chan! Take off your shirt for the ladies!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!"

"Oink oink, baby!"

"Ugh. I hate you and your stupid camera, Yagami."

"That's not what you said last night!"

"GRR!"

This time the blond pounced on the boy and the camera and started to choke him. Of course, Taichi was struggling to get the infuriated blond off of him. It was a good hour before that task was completed...

Both boys were panting from the exercise and the wake-up call when Yamato noticed the lack of a red head. "Where's Koushirou?"

"Huh? Oh he's probably in my bed or something."

Yamato arched an eyebrow.

"Why is he in your bed?"

"Probably because of my mom's cooking. You know how awful it is..."

Yamato nodded slowly. Trying not think of his...dream and images that's now reaching his head...But seeing how he needed to get out of the apartment before he did something drastic and before Nikki starts freaking out again, he started to gather his things.

"Well, I gotta go. You know how Nikki is and her freak outs." he said, trying to have a good attitude.

"Aw! Nikki really gotta let you have like a week off or somethin'." Taichi pouted as he tossed a piece of trash Yamato's way.

"Well, you have _Koushirou_ to keep you company." Yamato said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice and hoping the brunet would get it.

Apparently not.

"Well yeah. And then I get to see you at school...I guess I'll see you later then! I'm sure Koushirou needs my assistance." as he got up and walked towards his room.

"Yeah. I'm..sure you do." Yamato said to no one in particular. Maybe Taichi didn't like him like what his dream showed. They did say that believe half of what you hear, and never what you see.

This is one of those times.

**Ending Notes**: Bwahaha. I know. ; In any case...this fanfic is going on for three more chapters and then I'll write a simple one-shot. It should be done by the time chapter ten is finished. And when it is, I'll post a link at the end of chapter ten. It's going to be smutty so that's why I want to do it that way. XD

In any case. I hope you like this installment. And those people who are all "OMG MISTAKE!" don't worry. XD I plan to get this all edited and re-posted after it's finished. I have to hunt for a good beta for the Taito/Yamachi spectrum. If you want to be a beta, please say it in your review. I'm going to a very special person for the one-shot though. ;) Anyway, please review! I'll try to get the next few chapters out done.


End file.
